Not Again
by babybirdie
Summary: SG-1 goes on a new mission after the first one was cancelled to a seeming peaceful world with more problems than meets the eye. (My first fan fiction)
1. The Briefing

"Not Again"

By: Babybirdie

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to MGM, Gekko Filmcorp, and Double Secret Productions. I'm not making any money on it.

Spoilers: None so far. It takes place before season 6.

Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. It's also my first story.

**Chapter 1: The Briefing**

Col. Jack O'Neill, Maj. Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c waited in the briefing room, but General Hammond wasn't there. The briefing was _supposed_ to start at 0900. Half an hour had already gone by.

"What could be keeping the General? We're supposed to leave in 30 minutes and briefings are _always_ long," Jack commented.

"I wouldn't know, maybe he's in the middle of an important phone call?" said Daniel.

"Geez Daniel, you would think General Hammond would have let us know if he postponed the briefing," Jack said - oozing with sarcasm.

"How come I feel this mission may not turn out well?" Sam said quietly.

"Indeed," Teal'c piped in, "This delay is making me feel quite uncomfortable."

"Why do you two have a problem with this mission? It's your standard meet, greet, and hope for an alliance type," Jack mentioned.

"Sir, when have we ever had a mission when something doesn't happen? I mean it. I think Janet has an entire section of the infirmary reserved for us. Four beds, just for us to occupy after most of our missions." Sam quipped.

"Carter, It would an insane idea to keep Janet Frasier bored. People need to be kept busy."

"Yea, and Janet's threatened to not allow us in the infirmary if we keep on coming back from missions in pieces. Of course, she'd probably appreciate it."

"Maybe for you Space Monkey, not me, Carter, or Teal'c. But then again, I think she doesn't mind you. Rumor mill says that you two have a crush on each other," Jack said - smirking at the end.

"I highly resent that!" Daniel said in his own defense - while his face was turning several shades of red.

"Back to the subject. Sir, I don't think we have much room to talk. Janet's threatened all the SG teams at one point or another."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence _Major_."

Then, General Hammond walked in, with a stern look on his face. SG-1 didn't want to know what was bothering him - or did they?

"SG-1, Instead of going to P4D-393, you will go to P76-943," said Hammond.

"May I ask why, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Within the last month, the Random Dialing Program contacted P76-943. The locals seemed to have advanced technology, a peaceful society, and interesting MALP readings. The President insisted that an SG team visit the planet and see if you can establish diplomatic relations. It might as well be SG-1."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure we can make a good impression. When do we leave?" asked Jack.

"You leave in one hour. Dismissed."


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

As SG-1 stepped through the gate, General Hammond hoped his best team would come back in one piece - somehow knowing they wouldn't.

P76-943

Kantor was minding his own business when the Circle of Magic came alive. Of course, scientists had recently discovered it. He was quite surprised when four beings walked out of the strange device. He cautiously crept nearer and nearer until he could see them well. Three of the people had pale skin. The other was as dark as a chicha plant, with an oddly shaped symbol on his forehead. Their weapons, or so he thought, were odd. It didn't seem like they had anything similar to the molecular decay guns his people would carry.

Suddenly, the pale-skinned man with light hair (O'Neill) turned and pointed the weapon in Kantor's direction! The rest of the group quickly took defensive positions. Clearly, they belonged to some kind of military. Kantor was frightened, but the dark-haired man (Daniel) tried to talk to him. Carefully, Kantor came out and everyone looked amazed. Apparently, they had never seen an insect/human hybrid before.

Then, Daniel spoke up and gave his usual speech. "Hello, don't be afraid. We're explorers from a planet called Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c. What's your name?"

Fortunately, those words were enough for Kantor to know how to speak the strange language. "I'm Kantor," he said."Welcome to Manil. May I take you to the Central City? I'm sure you would like to know more about us."

"O.K." Jack said suspiciously. "Let's go campers. By the way, how do we get there? Do we follow the yellow brick road?"

"No, actually," Kantor said. 'The one called Jack certainly has an odd sense of humor' he thought. "Since you cannot get to where we're going easily . . . for you, I will contact my government to arrange appropriate transportation."

Then, the four explorers said Thank you and patiently waited until Kantor came back.

"Sir, I wonder why he looks so odd?" Carter asked. "I wonder if there are more 'people' like him?"

"Well Carter, we'll find out soon enough, won't we," Jack replied.

"Hey, guys, do you think he can fly?" Then Jack looked at Daniel like he was crazy, but he continued anyway. "I mean, anyone who looks like a beetle would."

"Who said they all look like beetles. I've _always_ wanted to see a human butterfly," Jack said, staring at Sam the entire time.

"I do not know Daniel Jackson. I believe if he had unique abilities, he would show us at an appropriate time and place," Teal'c said calmly.

"You're right," Daniel said with a sigh. "We'll wait for our ride to come."

Twenty minutes later, an air car of some sort landed. By the look of the design, someone was important on board. Slowly, the door dematerialized and another bug person came out, with Kantor behind him.

"Welcome, visitors from the Circle of Magic. I am Mylon, the Ambassador of Manil. We call our central city Mon. We make all important decisions there. Do you have such a place?" he asked regally.

Taken aback, Daniel said "Yes, we do. We are from an area like this. There are many others areas with their own government. Earth has an international cooperation and legal groups."

"Is your world not ruled by one person?" Kantor asked.

"Uh, no," Daniel explained. "The countries that make up Earth are not at the same technological advancement or have the same ideals."

"I see," Mylon contemplated. "We welcome you to stay and you may inform your superiors of your whereabouts."

"T. T. Thank you," Jack stammered. "We really appreciate your hospitality."

"Your welcome. We will wait for you in the air transportation vehicle."

"That was indeed strange," Teal'c said.

Sam then said "I agree. I mean, how many worlds open you with open arms. And, how did they have their gate unaccessible if it wasn't buried?"

"Carter, the only people I know of that greet you with open arms are those that will probably stab you in the back. For Pete sake's, don't try to figure it out. Wait until they decide to tell us."


	3. To the City

**Chapter Three: To the City**

After Jack notified General Hammond of the situation, SG-1 entered the air car and told to make themselves comfortable, so they did. Granted, several florescent yellow and purple couches lined the walls. The short tables were white, shaped like a D, and had pop-up accessories like cup holders and stationary areas. Naturally, SG-1 was more than a little impressed.

"Mylon," Sam Carter said, "this is very impressive. Perhaps we could benefit from an alliance. I'm sure we could have something to offer. I hope we could help you somehow, or at least repay for your hospitality. Also, your technology is amazing. I've never seen anything like it!"

"I'm sure we can arrange an exchange of culture and technology. We hope you will enjoy a tour of the planet after a good night's rest in a fine hotel," Mylon said.

Needless to say, the sights flabbergasted everyone. No one had ever treated them this well when coming to a planet. So Daniel, being his ever-diplomatic self, continued the conversation.

"Yes, I'm sure we will enjoy that. Would you want us to do anything special for the occasion?"

Mylon then said, "Yes, we would appreciate it if you would wear the clothing of our world. Being as your clothes must not be clean, we will launder them for you as well," shocking SG-1 even more.

"O.K." Jack said, "We thank you guys a _lot_. But seriously, is there a way we can ever, ever repay you? We've never been treated so well on all the planets we've been to."

"We'll discuss any favors later," Mylon said.

When SG-1 reached the Mator Hotel, which was one of the most beautiful buildings they had ever seen, they were amazed at what they saw! People flew all around and the buildings stood on tall stilts as well! Everything was in neon colors too. SG-1 could only stare in amazement during the 20 minute flight to the hotel. They managed to find their voices when they arrived at the Mator, which, consequently, was on the tallest column.

"Jack," Daniel spoke up.

"What"

"Is now a good time to mention again by uncontrollable fear of heights?"

"No Daniel. It isn't," Jack said – dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Suddenly, Sam said excitedly "Wow, this is amazing! I wonder how it's up this high? It has to be at least a hundred meters tall. And the buildings – I would love to find out what they're made of. This could revolutionize the science and construction industry. I wonder . . . "

"Carter!" O'Neill snapped. "Could you please stop seeing everything as science for 10 minutes?! TEN minutes, please! You're giving me a headache. Think of the stuff as art for cryin' out loud!"

"Sorry sir."

"Excuse me, "Myton butt in. "I believe you will want to rest. There are many issues to discuss tomorrow."

"Well, wouldn't want to offend the locals now, would we? O.K. campers, let's turn in," O'Neill said.

"A guard posted for your safety and assistance. Goodnight." Then Myton left.


End file.
